Benutzer:Mohnfrost
Über mich Hallo ich bin Mohnfrost und wünsche dir viel spaß auf meiner Seite. Lieblingscharacter Also wenn du mmich fragen willst wer mein Lieblingscharacter ist dann bist du hier richtig. Mein Lieblingscharacter ist Feuerstern er ist einfach nur wunderbar ich mag ihn einffach er ist ein guter Anführer und beschützt seinen clan immer er ist einfach toll ich weiß manche sagen das Feuerstern naja was weiß ich die sagen sie können ihm nicht leiden ich mag ihn voll gerne was auch immer ihr sagt ich liebe Feuertsern. Geschichten Geschichten in Arbeit: Die Reise der Vier Das Herz des starken Feuers Die Wildnis Feuerjunges Schicksal Die große Reise Blaubeerpfotes Geheimnis Blatt und Feuer Geschichten die ich noch schreiben muss: ''' Verlorene Familie Goldscheins Bestimmung Glanzfeder und Wolfsseele Kamillenblatt erzählt Schneenacht aus Warrior cats erzählt Blausee erzählt Eulenkralle erzählt Nebelherz erzählt Silberstern erzählt Graupelz erzählt Schneepelz erzählt Tigerfrost erzählt Eichenschweif erzählt Himmelscheins Geschichte Tupfenherz Geschichte Wolfkralles Geschichte Kräutersterns Geschichte Distelsterns Geschichte Fleckenpelz Geschichte Schimmerherz Geschichte Blütenregens Geschichte '''Ferttig gestellt Liebe und Hass (by Mohnfrost) Mondherz' traurige Geschichte Hamsats Geschichte Stern und Sonne (1) Stern und Sonne (2) Hamsats Leben Lisas Tod Meine Lieblingssongs Unfaitful Mr.Brightside You belong with me Me True light Listen to your heart this is my Kingdom come just like a pill a light that never comes it was only just a dream I am a soldier Cool Kids Meine Freunde Nini-Nom-ich weiß nicht ob wir wirklich Freunde sind.Aber sie macht für mich Bilder fü rmeine Charaktere und denke sie ist meine beste Freundin. Tüpfelschnee-Sie hat mich gefragt ob wir Freunde sein wollen und so wurden wir Freunde. Leopardenschwinge-Sie ist vielleicht manchmal verückt,aber auch eine gute Freundin.Wir schreiben zusammen Geschichten und erstellen auch zusammen Charaktere.Ich erkläre ihr auch vieles was sie nicht weiß.Sie ist auch meine beste Freundin. Wolkentäntzer-Ich war die erste hier,die sie begrüßt hatte und gefragt ob wir Freunde sein wollen.Auch ihr helfe ich viel.Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Tarumschwinge-Sie war meine Mentorin im Warrior cats wiki.Sie ist einfach nett und half mir und erklärte mir alles sehr gut.Sie ist auch meine beste Freundin. Broncekralle-Nicht so wirklich,aber sie ist nett und freundlich.Sie schreibt immer etwas in die Komentare,dass meine Geschichten cool sind und meine Bilder schön sind oder süß.Sie ist nicht meine beste Freundin sonder nur Freundin. Smiley-Sie ist sehr nett.Sie hat mir einen sehr schönen Siggi gemacht und auch als Neujahrs-Geschenk.Sie ist auch nur eine Freundin für mich. Sonnenregen-Nicht wirklich nur sie sagt,dass meine Geschichten interressant sind und deswegen ist sie für mich keine beste sondern nur eine Freundin. Wer mit mir befreundet sein will.Dann müsst ihr nur in meine Diskussions Seite schreiben ob wir Freunde sein wollen. Fakten über mich 1.) Ich bin einé feuerrote Kätzin 2.) Ich wünsche mit ein Warrior cats Zimmer 3.) Wäre ich eine Katze in Warrior cats,dann wäre ich gerne Feuerstern 4.) Ich würde gerne einmal Katzenfutter essen und Beute 5.) Ich bin ein bisschen taub und habe Federalergie 6.) Ich kann nicht schwimmen und habe angst vor Wasser 7.) Ich bin eine Ausländerin und komme aus Tschetschenien! 8.) Mein Lieblingsfach ist nur Musik. 9.) Ich tanze gerne und gut. 10.) Mein Lieblinglied ist: Feliz navidad 11.) Ich würde gerne Kasiera heißen 12.) Wenn ich Katzen als Haustiere hätte,hätte ich sie Sorrel,Bramble oder Star und so weiter genannt 13.) Ich habe einen Freund,der mich über alles liebt! 14.) Ich hasse küssen! 15.) Ich heiße Jazeera (Sprich: Schasiera) 16.) Ich kann schlecht Deutsch 17.) Ich schreibe schlecht Geschichten 18.) Am besten kann ich lesen,singen und tanzen 19.) Ich hab einen Arabischen namen 20.) Ich wurde einmal von einem Mädchen gemobbt 21.) Ich bin schlau,klug,nett,freundlich,lieb und kann auch manchmal sauer werden und ausflippen. 22.) Ich kann manchmal die Gedanken von anderen Menschen lesen 23.) Ich liebe Geschichten! 24.) Ich hab einen Hund in Tschetschenien: Jack 25.) Ich hatte noch eine Hündin in Tschetschenien: Jank 26.) Ich lerne English,Französisch und Japanisch 27.) Ich liebe viele Songs: Listen to your Heart,Unfaithful,You belong with me,Mr.Brightside und so weiter 28.) Ich wurde von meinen Eltern nach einer Insel benannt,die Jazeera heißt 29.) Ich habe ein erfundenes lied und singe es immer: Schuby Schuade ich versteh.Schuby Schuade Schokolade.Schuby Schuade ich verstecke Schokolade. 30.) Ich kann am Computer schreiben ohne auf die Tastatur zu schauen 31.) Ich labere zu viel 32.) Ich lache viel. 33.) Manchmal erinnere ich mich an etwas witziges und muss tot lachen.Dabei guken mich meine Eltern oder die Kinder aus meiner Klasse blöd an. Hier habe ich Fakten über meine Charaktere,Clans und Bücher: Fakten über meine Charaktere,Clans und bücher Danke Danke das du auf meiner Seite warst vielleicht sehen wir uns mal im chat möge der sterneclan bei dir sein. Kategorie:Benutzer